Toi, Moi, les feuilles
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Les feuilles tombaient une à une, parsemant le sol de leurs couleurs chatoyantes, veillant sur un couple improbable dont la romance s'apprêtait à naître...Léon/Gwaine.
1. Toi, Moi, Les feuilles

Rien ne m'appartient, et j'écris seulement pour le plaisir.

Voilà un OS écrit en partie dans un paysage automnal, alors que je profitais tranquillement de la douceur de cette fin Septembre.

Résumé : Les feuilles tombaient une à une, parsemant le sol de leurs couleurs chatoyantes, veillant sur un couple improbable dont la romance s'apprêtait à naître...Léon/Gwaine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Toi, Moi, les feuilles

* * *

Les feuilles tombaient une à une. Elles se détachaient subitement de leur arbre, l'abandonnant à la promesse funeste de l'hiver. Les unes après les autres, elles se délaissaient de toutes attaches, pour se laisser uniquement porter par l'air vif et frais de cette belle matinée. Elles basculaient, tourbillonnaient, valsaient et faisaient naître quantité de jeux de couleurs dans leurs teintes chaudes. Elles étaient oranges, jaunes, pourpres et ocres. Striées de cassures zigzaguant en une texture craquelant, elles se morcelaient et perdaient de leur vitesse. Ces fées de l'automne n'étaient qu'éphémères, perles d'un instant, déesses soudaines. Elles s'éteignaient trop tôt, parsemant le sol de leurs corps sans vie.

Gwaine chassa d'une main la feuille étant venue se déposer sur son visage. La maligne avait profité de son manque d'attention pour s'égarer ainsi. Mais le chevalier n'avait pas longtemps toléré la présence intrusive. Il repositionna sa main derrière sa nuque, se réinstallant dans la paresse qui venait après l'effort. Il ferma les yeux et étira longuement ses jambes. Ses bottes effleurèrent le tapis de feuilles en un doux craquement alors que la tension bienvenue s'installait dans ses membres.

Le soleil était à son apogée, brillant au travers des branches se défaisant de leur élégant manteau. La végétation était moins dense, et permettait donc aux rayons de réchauffer la peau de ceux se prélassant sous des arbres habituellement touffus.

Ils avaient chevauché toute la matinée, quittant Camelot à une heure indécente pour satisfaire les besoins primitifs et virils de Sa Princesse majestueuse, le Roi Arthur. Le chevalier renifla en se rappelant la douleur d'être tiré du lit par un Léon étonnamment en grande forme. Le second du souverain avait débarqué dans sa chambre alors que le soleil n'avait même pas pointé le bout de son nez, allant jusqu'à lui agripper les jambes pour l'arracher à la chaleur l'entourant.

Gwaine avait fini sa course au sol, face contre terre, les cheveux emmêlés, maudissant d'une façon peut-être trop colorée les parties de chasse organisées par leur Roi. Il grimaça en se remémorant la sensation désagréable de la pierre froide sur sa peau nue. Là était la pire des manières de se réveiller. Mais ses protestations n'avaient servi à rien, si ce n'était à provoquer l'amusement de ses camarades qui supportaient visiblement beaucoup mieux ces réveils matinaux. Et bientôt, il avait maladroitement enfourché sa monture, rejoignant ses compagnons dans les paysages brumeux du petit matin.

Le chevalier secoua la tête. Leur réveil avait été particulièrement inutile. Peu de gibier avait été déniché, et ils avaient fini par se séparer sur ordre du Roi pour soi-disant couvrir plus de terrain. L'idée aurait pu être bonne, mais c'était sans compte la fatigue de la plupart des troupes.

Il avait suivi Léon en bougonnant, croisant le regard amusé de Perceval. Le colosse avait rejoint Elyan, et Gwaine était certain que les deux hommes avaient de suite profité d'une sieste bien méritée. Sa propre pause, le brun avait fini par l'obtenir, après plusieurs heures de recherches variées et épuisantes.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour observer la forme immobile de son compagnon. Allongé sur sa longue cape écarlate, Léon reposait sur un tapis de feuilles mortes, dans la position exacte qu'il avait prise près d'une demi-heure plus tôt lorsqu'il avait décrété qu'il serait bon de s'arrêter un instant.

Ses boucles dorées se mélangeaient harmonieusement aux tons vieillis de son matelas naturel. Ses yeux étaient clos, et son torse se soulevait lentement au rythme d'une respiration régulière.

Gwaine fronça les sourcils. L'homme s'était-il assoupi ?

Il se redressa peu à peu, ses yeux ne lâchant pas son compagnon endormi. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais la vue de Léon si relaxé au cœur de ce paysage d'automne éveillait en lui des émotions nouvelles. Le chevalier donnait l'impression d'être un élément à part entière de cette scène qui aurait pu être tirée d'un rêve. Il était pur, seul élément vivant dans cette nature mourante. Et pourtant, seul le soulèvement régulier de son torse trahissait le sommeil temporaire du rêveur. Là, allongé ainsi, on aurait pu le confondre pour un inconnu tombé au combat, un homme qui avait effectué son devoir envers son Roi. Mais là n'était point l'image qui faisait battre le cœur de Gwaine. Il s'approcha de son ami, admirant ces traits détendus. Il était tellement rare d'être le témoin de cela.

Le Léon qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement était maître de lui-même, continuellement sérieux. Rares étaient ses sourires. Précieux étaient les uniques moments où le véritable Léon revenait à la surface. Et cela était bien dommage aux yeux de Gwaine. Et voir maintenant le Léon endormi, celui qu'il n'avait alors jamais pu contempler, était source pour lui de trouble et de contentement. De contentement, car il pouvait enfin mettre une expression sur une situation qu'il avait malgré lui tant imaginé.

Combien de fois s'était-il endormi en se questionnant sur le sommeil de cet homme qui l'intriguait décidément trop ? Cela n'était pas naturel. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas porter tant d'importance à un autre homme. Il devait se concentrer sur les femmes, admirer leurs formes voluptueuses et s'abandonner entre les bras d'amantes d'une nuit. Mais cela était-il encore possible pour lui ? Il n'avait que trop souvent atteint l'extase dans les bras d'une fille de passage, tout en fermant les yeux et en s'imaginant que c'était Léon qui était sous lui, que c'était lui qui le supportait sans discontinuer.

Cette situation le rendait fou. Fou de désir et de frustration. Il ne comprenait pas comment de telles pensées avaient pu s'insinuer peu à peu dans son esprit.

Il était Gwaine.

Gwaine le coureur de jupons. Gwaine enchainant les aventures sans lendemain.

Et voilà qu'il tombait sous le charme d'un autre homme. Pire, d'un autre chevalier !

Il en était pourtant venu à accepter doucement ces nouveaux sentiments, tout en les dissimulant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Mais à présent, il pouvait se laisser aller. Léon était assoupi, et il n'y avait personne pour s'indigner de ses attirances contre-nature.

Il se pencha un peu plus, se mordant la lèvre inférieure sans lâcher des yeux le visage de l'homme. Léon était magnifique dans cette détente volée. Sa peau tannée par le soleil et le froid paraissait tellement douce.

Gwaine ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Il ne devait pas se rapprocher davantage. Cela n'était pas correct. Et que dirait Léon s'il le surprenait ainsi ? Mais son attirance était trop forte, et une transe nouvelle avait pris possession de son être. Elle le portait dans son désir, l'incitant à agir enfin.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une feuille surgit devant son visage, pour se déposer ensuite dans la chevelure claire de Léon.

Un rire muet lui secoua les épaules. Léon était adorable ainsi. Endormi et innocent, tel un enfant assoupi dans un champ de blé. Et cette image élimina ses derniers doutes. Il leva une main avec la ferme intention de caresser cette chevelure et de retirer la feuille intrusive. Mais ses doigts s'immobilisèrent juste au-dessus du visage de l'homme endormi. Pourrait-il oser ?

-Gwaine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il retint un sursaut, sa main toujours immobile à seulement quelques centimètres du visage du second d'Arthur. Baissant les yeux, il soupira en notant le regard parfaitement éveillé de l'homme sous lui. Léon était sorti de son sommeil. Et il avait surpris son geste.

De profonds remords l'envahirent aussitôt. Qu'avait-il fait ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller d'une telle manière ? Qu'allait donc penser son ami ? Parviendrait-il un jour à le pardonner ? Comment allait-il pouvoir se comporter normalement avec lui ? Que devait-il faire à présent ?

Mais ses nombreux questionnements ne durèrent qu'une poignée de secondes. Son attention fut bien vite accaparée par un élément perturbant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Léon auparavant, et il ne cessait de découvrir une multitude de détails. Comme ces rares taches de rousseurs presque invisibles au regard.

Mais les yeux si clairs de l'homme étaient les plus saisissants. Ces iris sublimes le capturèrent aussitôt, le faisant tressaillir, lui donnant l'envie d'y rester plongé pour toujours. Pourrait-il y parvenir ?

Ces orbes brillants attiraient la lumière d'une façon unique, et les couleurs du ciel s'y réfléchissaient dans une beauté sans pareil.

Gwaine avait pris une profonde inspiration, avec la volonté ferme de reprendre ses esprits. Mais ce fut pour respirer l'odeur musquée de son ami. Un mélange de parchemin, d'acier et de sueur. Et cela ne le fit que frémir davantage. Ses doigts se mirent en mouvement, ignorant prodigieusement sa volonté de se retirer. Il caressa une joue, sa main se positionnant contre la mâchoire de Léon.

Et son visage prit la suite.

Gwaine ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il sentait qu'il se rapprochait toujours plus de son ami. Mais c'était comme s'il avait perdu les commandes de son propre corps. Et cela n'en était que plus déstabilisant, mais appréciable.

Les yeux de Léon le fixaient toujours, s'écarquillant au fil des secondes. Mais le brun ignora ce réflexe défensif. Il était trop proche. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter maintenant.

Son regard se posa vers les lèvres qui s'étaient entrouvertes sous la surprise. Et, lorsqu'une langue rose sortit pour les humidifier, il perdit toute réticence, et bascula finalement.

Il ne put retenir un long gémissement lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Léon.

Une chaleur, une caresse inexpérimentée. Le jeune brun ne parvenait à mettre un mot sur les sensations qui l'envahirent ensuite. Il s'était dit mûr, sûr de lui, et surtout expert dans ses relations avec les femmes. Un simple baiser d'une belle demoiselle n'était pour lui qu'une passerelle, un moyen bien agréable de regagner des forces, avec l'espoir de parvenir ensuite à se libérer d'une manière si appréciable, entre des draps poisseux de sueur.

Mais là, tout était différent. Il embrassait un homme. Il embrassait Léon. Ses perceptions étaient nouvelles, inexplorées. De légers picotements couraient sur ses lèvres, provenant d'un souffle chaud qui se mêlait au sien. Il discernait la courbure d'une bouche, d'une peau se pliant sous l'assaut d'un baiser. Une barbe de plusieurs jours produisait des picotements agréables sur son menton, chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

Et il adorait cela.

Il ne pouvait que rechercher un contact plus approfondi, désireux d'explorer ces nouvelles possibilités, ce corps si différent de celui avec lequel il avait l'habitude d'interagir.

Il savait maintenant qu'il ne parviendrait plus à se passer de cela. Il avait trouvé sa nouvelle drogue, son héroïne. Et c'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer le soir, dans le calme de ses draps.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus, renforçant la pression qu'il appliquait déjà.

Léon n'avait toujours pas réagi. Il le savait tendu, fermé, certainement surpris de cette approche. Et pourtant, il ne s'était pas éloigné.

Gwaine décida de pousser toujours plus cette chance. C'était peut-être après tout la seule fois qu'il allait parvenir à profiter ainsi des bonnes grâces de son ami. Alors, autant en profiter jusqu'au bout.

Décidé et explorateur, il passa une main dans la nuque de son compagnon, souriant au souffle de surprise qu'il perçut ensuite. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent à cette chevelure indomptable, tirant sur des boucles claires, s'enroulant de mèches vives.

Son fantasme prenait forme. Lui et Léon. Léon et lui. S'embrassant avec une passion sauvage. Profitant de leur solitude pour se rapprocher farouchement.

Mais il était toujours le seul participant dans cette étreinte volée…

Son autre main était toujours positionnée sur cette mâchoire carrée, qui se serrait face au danger, pour se délier ensuite dans la félicité. Il raffermit sa prise alors qu'il décidait brusquement d'aller plus loin.

Entrouvrant les lèvres, il goûta pleinement la peau de l'homme, glissant sa langue entre ces lèvres humides, rencontrant une consœur qui fut visiblement trop heureuse de ce contact soudain.

Et brusquement, ce fut comme si une tempête subite avait pris possession de Léon.

Gwaine se sentit basculer en arrière, alors que son ami se redressait promptement. Il perçut la proximité d'un corps chaud, le claquement de deux cottes de mailles, et surtout la rencontre entre deux bassins aussi réactifs l'un que l'autre. Il suffoqua avec surprise quand son dos percuta rudement le tapis de feuilles d'automne. Mais son agresseur ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de cette chute.

Le brun ne ressentit qu'avec trop de vigueur le baiser qui suivit. Léon captura ses lèvres avec une passion inattendue, qui surprit Gwaine au point de ne pas parvenir à réprimer le cambrement immédiat de son bassin. Il gémit contre la bouche de l'homme, n'arrivant pas à calmer cette envie qui le consumait tout entier. Il avait tant attendu, tant souhaité une réaction, un baiser, un sourire ou une caresse. Et voilà que Léon lui offrait tout simultanément. Comment allait-il pouvoir supporter cela ?

Il suffoqua davantage, sa langue louant sa jumelle, ses mains tirant sur les cheveux de son agresseur. Et Léon ne semblait toujours pas vouloir stopper ses ardeurs.

L'esprit de Gwaine avait de plus en plus de difficultés à s'imposer au milieu de toutes ces impressions divines. Mais certaines questions parvenaient à prendre le dessus, entrecoupées d'images sensuelles. D'où provenait la réaction de Léon ? Cela signifiait-il qu'il était intéressé ? Ou avait-il été assez éveillé pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, de Gwaine, et non d'une quelconque servante ?

Mais le brun était trop heureux se profiter de tout cela pour se concentrer bien longtemps sur ces préoccupations passagères.

Son bassin se mouvait anarchiquement. Une fois. Deux fois. Un nombre impossible, ne visant qu'à expérimenter la dureté de celui de son compagnon. Et la friction était trop belle, trop rapide aussi.

Il sentait les gémissements de Léon contre ses lèvres, lui renvoyant des frissons foudroyants au rythme de tremblements incontrôlés.

Gwaine ouvrit les yeux et prit une rapide bouffée d'air, clignant avec désarroi, cherchant une étincelle de clarté dans les prunelles si sombres de son compagnon. Léon semblait tout aussi perdu que lui. Mais ils ne pouvaient continuer ainsi. Comment allait-il pouvoir le dévisager à nouveau sans honte s'il allait jusqu'à… ?

Son bassin s'entrechoqua encore avec celui de Léon, déclenchant une plainte rauque qui provenait du plus profond de la gorge de l'homme. Et ce fut à cet instant que Léon sembla perdre complètement et définitivement le contrôle de lui-même.

Gwaine réprima un spasme brut, tressaillit, puis mordit les lèvres embrassant les siennes.

Il suffoqua davantage. Il ne pouvait... Pas maintenant…

Il tenta de se détacher de cette étreinte n'en finissant plus, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il jura en percevant la vague caractéristique et serra les dents pour la vaincre, pour la réprimer. Mais le corps toujours allongé sur le sien ne l'aidait pas dans cette démarche.

-Pas maintenant…

Mais ses protestations ne servirent à rien. Le bassin de Léon continuait de rencontrer le sien avec ferveur, en une danse qui avait perdu toute tendresse ou timidité.

-Non…Je ne peux pas…

Il gémit en sentant son ami se cambrer hâtivement contre lui. Léon paraissait perdu, et surtout au bord du précipice…Il le tint du mieux qu'il put, lui caressant doucement les cheveux, priant pour réussir enfin à regagner son calme. Mais, lorsque Léon gémit rudement dans son coup, et alla même jusqu'à lui mordre ardemment la jugulaire, Gwaine ne put que succomber.

Il jura dans un souffle en sentant une chaleur poisseuse souiller son pantalon. Il cligna des yeux, perdu, essoufflé, et surtout incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient pu atteindre ensemble. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment avaient-ils pu se laisser ainsi aller à une telle décadence ? Était-ce le fruit de tant de nuits de fantasme de sa part ? Mais qu'en était-il de Léon ?

Il eut bientôt une première réponse, une réponse à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu. Son souffle anarchique se coupa durant une poignée de secondes au moment où son ami lui saisit avec fracas le visage, pour le dévisager intensément.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Gwaine ? suffoqua Léon.

L'homme ne semblait parvenir à regagner une conscience stable. Il tremblait, ses mains de chaque côté du visage du brun, et le dévisageait avec une telle détresse que Gwaine ne manqua pas de se perdre dans ce regard.

Ses membres étaient flasques, immobiles, ne répondant plus à la moindre sollicitation. Son corps tout entier était mou, vidé de toute son énergie. Son esprit planait à des kilomètres de là, et seule l'humidité dérangeante maculant ses vêtements l'aidait à se rappeler les détails de ce qui venait de se produire. Il aurait pu s'endormir, là, dans les bras de celui qui rythmait sa vie et ses pensées, dans l'allégresse d'avoir pu partager un tel moment avec lui. Mais il ne parvenait à se détacher de ses prunelles accusatrices, de ces orbes qui le défiaient de trouver une explication logique à la tempête qui les avait emportés.

-Pourquoi ?

La question avait été formulée pour la seconde fois, et Gwaine restait toujours muet. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu Léon ? Comment pouvait-il formuler de manière élégante et limpide tout ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant ?

Pourquoi ?

-Parce que…

Il hésita, fléchissant sous le regard toujours brillant de son ami. Léon paraissait être au bord des larmes, comme si la pression d'avoir commis un acte aussi impur avec un autre chevalier était suffisante pour qu'il se laisse aller à une folie honteuse.

-Parce que je mourrais d'envie de t'embrasser. Parce que j'ai toujours envie de toi, et parce que cela fait des mois que je ressens cela à ton égard.

Ces aveux avaient été prononcés si rapidement que le brun eut peur de devoir se répéter. Une rougeur soudaine couvrait ses joues, tandis qu'il maudissait sa fougue et sa précipitation. Avait-il bien fait de dévoiler tout cela ? Que Léon allait-il penser de lui ?

Il cligna des yeux, rencontrant un froncement de sourcils de son compagnon.

Les secondes passèrent, chacune donnant l'impression de durer une éternité. Et le brun attendait impatiemment une réponse, une remarque, un geste. Une acceptation ou un refus. Un baiser ou une gifle. Mais rien ne venait. Rien ne transparaissait de ce visage troublé par une concentration sans faille, un sérieux qui l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

-Je t'aime, avoua-t-il peu après. Je sais que de telles relations sont interdites, que cette attirance est contre-nature. Mais je ne suis pas fichu de te sortir de mon esprit. Même les filles de la taverne n'ont plus d'importance à mes yeux !

Cela sembla sortit le chevalier de sa torpeur.

-Tu n'as plus...?

-Cela fait près de trois mois que je n'ai plus eut ce type de relations, admit-il.

Il renifla en ravalant un rire.

-Cela explique ma...Ahem, vigueur soudaine. Cela, et ce que je ressens pour toi.

Il ne lâchait désormais plus le regard clair et magnifique de l'homme allongé sur lui.

Léon n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, ses mains formant comme un cocon protecteur autour du visage du brun, son corps agissant comme barrière et couverture.

-Gwaine, nous ne pouvons...Arthur...

Le brun ferma les yeux à cette déclaration, ne désirant pas être témoin du refus et de la pitié éclairant très certainement le visage de celui qu'il désirait.

-Arthur n'aura pas à le savoir, murmura-t-il en gardant les paupières closes. Mais...

Il hésita longuement, ne souhaitant pas abandonner aussi vite tout ce qui pourrait se passer entre eux.

-Mais je ne veux pas te forcer dans une relation que tu ne souhaites pas, Léon. Dis-moi juste d'arrêter, et je le ferai. Je quitterai même Camelot si tu le désires. Sache juste que je t'aime. Et...C'est la première fois que je ressens cela pour quelqu'un. J'ai tellement honte de ce que je ressens. Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Mais je suis incapable de me défaire de cela.

Il libéra ensuite un soupir qui sembla résonner dans le calme du lieu. Le bruissement des feuilles qui se détachaient parvenait toujours à ses oreilles, mais il n'arrivait plus à y attacher la moindre importance. Son futur se jouait ici, maintenant, dans les bras de celui qui allait en être la ligne directrice, si seulement il acceptait de lui laisser une chance.

Il gigota en sentant une caresse rêche sur son front, pour ensuite percevoir le rire grave de son compagnon.

Ouvrant les yeux, il fut en premier lieu témoin de la texture rugueuse d'une feuille aux belles couleurs pourpres...qui était venue se déposer sur son front. Il sourit à son tour, tandis que le rire de son ami retentissait toujours.

-Tu vois, commenta-t-il. Même les feuilles m'aiment bien.

-Je n'en doutais pas, fut la réponse de Léon avant que l'homme n'éloigne la fautive d'une caresse.

Le brun frémit lorsque Léon se rapprocha ensuite de lui, et vint provoquer la tendre rencontre de leurs fronts. Le geste était doux, vide de toute précipitation, bien différent de leur étreinte antérieure.

Gwaine sourit sereinement lorsqu'il croisa les prunelles brillantes de l'homme allongé sur lui. Les traits de Léon étaient détendus, ses lèvres entrouvertes, et son regard semblait chercher quelque chose. Une confirmation, un atout.

Mais le brun restait muet, décidé à laisser son compagnon faire cette fois le premier pas. La peur qui tiraillait ses entrailles ne fut toutefois que de courte durée, et il put à nouveau se détendre lorsque deux lèvres embrassèrent brièvement les siennes.

Le baiser était différent, doux, tendre, empli de toute une émotion qui avait été plus tôt perdue dans la passion.

-Je crois...Je crois que j'ai envie que l'on continue, fit la voix rauque de Léon lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Il rougit à ses propos, sous le sourire amusé du brun. Ce dernier l'encouragea d'une caresse, repoussant lentement une mèche dorée.

-Je...Il m'est arrivé de songer à...À tout cela, admit le chevalier en baissant les yeux. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela serait aussi agréable...

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers son pantalon, déclenchant aussitôt une nouvelle rougeur sur son visage.

-J'avais songé...À toi. Dans des situations de ce type, qui sont en pleine contradiction avec...avec ce à quoi nous sommes censés croire.

Gwaine soupira. Lui aussi avait dû supporter cette prise de conscience, lui arguant que tout ceci était anormal, impur, qu'il ne devait penser ainsi.

-J'ai envie de toi, Gwaine ! Je tiens vraiment à toi, même si je ne le devrais pas. Lorsque tu m'as...embrassé...J'ai ressenti tellement de choses. Des choses merveilleuses...

-Ce n'est que du positif, alors, sourit paresseusement le brun.

Il commençait à réellement apprécier la tournure de cette conversation. L'acceptation de Léon semblait toujours plus proche...presque à sa portée désormais.

-Que du positif, confirma Léon timidement.

La rougeur restait sur son visage, même si une joie nouvelle étirait ses traits. Et il ne repoussa pas Gwaine lorsque ce dernier glissa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer de nouveau à lui. Il participa même au baiser, réciproquant d'une ardeur identique l'intensité de leur étreinte.

-J'ai envie de toi, répéta-t-il finalement. Même si...

-Il est un peu tard pour cela, pas vrai ? Fit Gwaine avec un clin d'œil. Mais laisse-moi quelques minutes de répit, et je suis tout à toi, mon cher.

Il put apprécier la moue choquée de Léon, très rapidement suivie par un éclat de rire profond et tendre.

Les feuilles tombaient toujours une à une, venant approvisionner le tapis épais de formes ocres et pourpres. L'automne continuait de prendre possession de la forêt, la parant de ses multiples tons chatoyants. Et, au milieu de ce paysage aux teintes changeantes, deux hommes étaient allongés. Ils venaient compléter la palette de couleurs du rouge recouvrant leurs joues, de la noirceur des cheveux de l'un, complétant parfaitement les mèches dorées de l'autre, des reflets pourpres de leurs capes. La peinture était complète, terminée, embellie de ces deux personnalités si différentes et pourtant complémentaires. La fougue rencontrant le calme, l'autorité se mariant à la liberté.

Le métal de leurs armures brillait sous les rayons faiblissant au même rythme que la clarté déclinante du jour qui mourait.

Leurs chevaux attachés plus loin commençaient à piaffer d'impatience, comme s'ils sentaient qu'ils devraient bientôt se remettre en route.

Mais leurs propriétaires ne leur prêtaient que peu d'attention. Perdus dans la rencontre de leurs lèvres, ils savouraient l'attachement les unissant, la tendresse vainquant les interdits, la passion défaisant les mœurs les plus ancrées. Là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils étaient enfin complets, après avoir passé sans le savoir des années à se chercher.

Alors, les parties de chasse d'Arthur, l'absence de gibier récolté, ou même la réaction de leur souverain suite à leur retard ne les troublaient pas outre mesure. Après tout, c'était bien de la faute du Roi s'ils s'étaient enfin trouvés...

* * *

FIN

* * *

Et puis, parce que je suis d'humeur généreuse, il y aura peut-être un second chapitre, constitué d'un OS encore plus court. Mais il n'est pas encore tout à fait au point, et ce sera donc pour autre jour…

En espérant que cela vous ai plu…


	2. L'ode à la feuille d'automne

Petit texte sans prétention écrit juste après l'OS du premier chapitre.

Je remercie grandement Clina9 et CaptainJay pour leurs reviews :D

* * *

L'ode à la feuille d'automne

* * *

Je tombais, je tourbillonnais. Je me cabrais dans l'air vif du vent frais. Je me laissais porter par cette brise calme m'emmenant en une valse interminable.

Je venais de quitter mon arbre, ma mère, celle qui m'avait mise au monde, celle qui se défaisait alors de toutes mes sœurs mourantes.

Les pauvres me suivaient dans ma chute, s'effondrant les unes après les autres. Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers notre destin funeste, vers mes chances de survie. Allais-je parvenir à me remettre de cet abandon ? J'en doutais fort. Je sentais déjà mon corps se craqueler, peiner sous l'assaut du souffle de la Terre. Je me sentais faible, je me pliais, mon corps si fin n'allait pas résister indéfiniment. Et il ne me restait que peu de temps à vivre.

Nous étions pourtant toutes si belles, parées de nos couleurs si chaudes. Mes sœurs, mes confidentes, celles qui allaient tant me manquer. Comment allais-je pouvoir supporter leur perte ? Comment allais-je pouvoir les retrouver ?

Je planais toujours lentement, à une lenteur intolérable, comme si ma déchéance n'avait pas de fin. J'étais unique, mais si fragile, petite feuille parmi la multitude de mes consœurs gémissante de douleur et de regret.

Ma très chère mère allait se sentir bien seule sans nous pour murmurer au passage du vent, pour la réchauffer sous le froid, sous la pluie, pour dissimuler oiseaux et écureuils. Survivrait-elle à l'hiver qui s'annonce ? Mettrait-elle de nouveau au monde quantité de feuilles si semblables à celle que je suis ? Connaitraient-elles également ma terrible fin ?

Ma chute atteignit son terme. Il ne me restait maintenant plus beaucoup de temps. Mon énergie décroissait considérablement. De secondes en secondes. De centimètre en centimètre.

J'ignorais encore où j'allais finalement mourir.

Là-haut, perchée sur les branches de ma mère, je n'avais jamais prêté attention au sol si bas. Le ciel était tellement plus joli, dans ses teintes bleutées et brillantes sous le soleil, ou sombre et parsemé d'étoiles lumineuses. Je n'allais maintenant plus pouvoir être témoin de tout cela.

Je sentis mon corps percuter quelque chose. Une texture étonnamment douce et moelleuse. La chute avait été moins douloureuse que prévu. Mais sur quoi avais-je atterri ? Était-ce les corps sans vie de mes sœurs qui créaient ainsi pour moi un matelas si confortable ?

Non. Je n'avais pas encore tout à fait touché le sol. Un homme. J'étais sur un homme. Ou plutôt, dans sa chevelure.

Les hommes. Ma mère nous avait toujours mis en garde contre ces géants parcourant nos terres, tuant nos frères et sœurs, massacrant nos enfants. Allait-il également me donner la mort ?

Une brise me fit trembler, et la peur m'envahit bien vite. Mais l'homme ne semblait pas au courant de ma présence, et ce fut alors son compagnon qui m'empoigna soudainement. Je sentis ses doigts chauds me réchauffer soudainement, alors que ses iris bruns m'observaient d'un air songeur. Un tel regard ! De telles couleurs ! Je me sentis soudainement revivre, reconnaissant sans mal la teinte chocolatée du tronc de ma mère au Printemps, saison qui m'avait vue naître. Je me sentis relaxée, détendue. Mais une peur m'envahit progressivement. Qu'allait-il faire de moi ? Allait-il me broyer de sa main si grande ?

Je fus surprise de sentir ses lèvres se déposer sur mon corps, avant qu'il ne me tende à son compagnon.

-Aux couleurs de Camelot, Léon, déclara-t-il. C'est un signe.

L'autre homme me prit entre ses mains, tandis qu'un rire grave naissait au plus profond de sa gorge. Et quel rire ! Je me sentis frémir sous cette musique si agréable, et je n'avais plus peur lorsqu'il me rapprocha de lui pour m'embrasser à son tour.

-On pourrait la garder, en souvenir de cette journée, fit alors l'homme aux cheveux si doux.

Son compagnon rit aussitôt, d'un rire plus clair, teinté d'une joie de vivre que je ne comprenais pas entièrement.

Il acquiesça cependant, et je sentis qu'il me capturait de nouveau, puis me glissait dans ses vêtements. A l'abri, au chaud dans cette cachette que j'appréciais déjà.

* * *

Léon observa en une contemplation muette les mains de son ami refermer avec précaution la poche où il venait de glisser la feuille écarlate étant venue interrompre si agréablement leur étreinte précédente. Il admira l'évolution de ces doigts assurés, qu'il avait pu sentir plus tôt contre la peau de son visage. Ces mains viriles, agiles dans le maniement d'une épée, mais aussi pour caresser un amant. Ses yeux furent ensuite attirés par les mèches brunes retombant devant un regard intense. Des cheveux doux, rougis par la luminosité décroissante perçant encore au travers des branchages éplorés. Des cheveux qui s'étaient plus tôt emmêlés aux siens, alors que la passion les dévorait ardemment. Et il n'avait alors pas su réagir.

Gwaine et lui étaient deux chevaliers, deux hommes, deux êtres qui ne devraient pas être attirés l'un par l'autre. Mais il était presque trop dur de résister. Il l'avait tant admiré, tout d'abord au cœur des combats, puis dans ses relations avec la cour de Camelot. Gwaine était franc, vivant, direct, mais chaleureux, et surtout terriblement charismatique. Il avait été attiré par cette personnalité hors du commun, cherchant à la dompter, à la soumettre aux mœurs dictées par le code des chevaliers... pour finalement abandonner et tomber entièrement sous l'emprise de cet homme, de cet amant.

Il avait durant si longtemps combattu cette attirance, se plongeant plus que jamais dans ses devoirs de soldat, allant jusqu'à ignorer le jeune brun lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble au milieu de leurs camarades. Mais cela n'avait pas été si simple. Presque chaque nuit, il se réveillait en sueur, maudissant les rêves torrides qui animaient ses songes et qui l'avaient poussé jusque dans ces derniers retranchements.

Ce baiser volé avait été sa perte. Son abandon total et complet. La déchéance de laquelle il n'allait pas parvenir à ressurgir. Il s'était abandonné si rapidement, ignorant ses doutes, se jetant sur un Gwaine qui ne devait pas avoir prévu cela, allant jusqu'à...

Il rougit soudainement en se rappelant la ferveur qui l'avait habité alors, le conduisant à un acte des plus primitifs...mais également des plus délicieux.

Il gigota doucement, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Mais il se relaxa bien vite en croisant un regard aux tons chocolatés, tendre et compréhensif. C'était ces iris brillants qui s'étaient emplis de tant d'émotion lors que leur propriétaire avait admis ce qu'il ressentait. Et Léon n'avait pu lui refuser ce bonheur. Pas en le désirant avec une force nouvelle. Pas après avoir eu l'impression de tomber encore et encore sous son charme.

Il sourit à Gwaine lorsque celui-ci lui prit doucement les mains, parcourant chaque paume de ses pouces. Ce geste simple rassura un peu plus le plus âgé.

Gwaine était là. Gwaine l'aimait. Gwaine réciproquait son attachement.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les doigts du plus jeune, et il le tira lentement vers lui. Deux fronts se frôlèrent, des souffles se mêlèrent, leurs nez se rencontrèrent maladroitement, leur arrachant à tous les deux un rire gêné. Malgré leurs actions antérieures, une certaine timidité était encore présente, comme si chacun doutait encore que ceci ne fût qu'un doux rêve. Mais les yeux brûlant de Gwaine se noyant dans les siens assuraient à Léon que cela était bien réel. Et c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai, mais bel et bien réel.

Léon baissa les yeux, s'approchant un peu plus, embrassant lentement la peau de l'homme, sa joue, retraçant amoureusement un trajet aléatoire. Il avait besoin de le sentir proche, de se rassurer de sa présence. Ils restèrent quelques instantes joues contre joue, se serrant avec inexpérience. Léon avait les yeux fermés, et se concentrait uniquement sur un cœur qui pulsait si fort contre le sien. Ils s'étaient tous les deux débarrassés de leurs cottes de mailles. Une décision peut-être illusoire en ces temps troublés. Mais ils avaient besoin de cela, de profiter de la chaleur de l'autre, de prolonger toujours plus cette longue après-midi avant d'entreprendre le long retour au château. Seules quelques couches de tissus les séparaient désormais, et c'était suffisant pour que Léon se sache complet, plus proche que jamais de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Son calme augmentait de minute en minute. Il percevait les doigts de Gwaine sur sa nuque, jouant visiblement avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Il sentait cette main chaude qui s'était glissée sous sa tunique pour se positionner sur la peau nue du bas de son dos. La présence était inhabituelle, mais pour le moins agréable. Des frissons le traversaient incessamment. Il se sentait complet. Il se sentait aimé.

Il s'approcha toujours plus, grognant agréablement à la friction de la joue râpeuse du brun contre la sienne. Puis, lentement, il vint poser ses lèvres sur la jugulaire de l'homme, à l'endroit même où il l'avait durement assailli bien plus tôt, là où s'affichait désormais une rude marque rouge. Il sentit le brun se tendre, gémir contre son oreille. Mais Léon ne bougea pas d'un pouce. La bouche entrouverte, il se concentrait sur ces rapides pulsations propageant de douces vibrations sur ces lèvres, sur sa langue qui goûtait tendrement la peau rougie.

La chevelure de son ami lui chatouillait légèrement le nez, et son corps commençait à se tendre sous cette immobilisation prolongée. Mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver la force de bouger. Il avait besoin de cela, de sa présence. Il devait le savoir sien, uniquement sien.

Sa bouche refit cependant bientôt le trajet inverse, mordillant le lobe d'une oreille avant de se concentrer sur cette peau couverture de fins poils bruns. Il adorait cela. Cette sensation si masculine, ce toucher doux et rugueux. Et surtout, l'odeur caractéristique de Gwaine se dégageant de tout ceci. Une odeur d'homme, de chevalier...si différente des senteurs florales des Dames de la cour. Et cela n'était pas pour déplaire à Léon.

Atteignant enfin la bouche du brun, il osa enfin l'embrasser doucement, lui capturant tendrement la lèvre inférieure pour se délecter du souffle de surprise qui suivit ce geste.

-Nous ne rentrerons jamais à Camelot si tu continues ainsi, fut ensuite le murmure de Gwaine.

Un rire muet fut émis par Léon, très vite rejoint par celui de son compagnon.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de retourner tout de suite à Camelot ? souffla-t-il.

Il avait prononcé ces paroles contre les lèvres de l'homme, et il apprécia aussitôt le tressaillement qui en résultait. Il n'attendit pas de réponse, l'embrassant à nouveau, cette fois avec plus de passion. Il attira le brun contre lui, souriant à la rencontre des muscles de leurs torses. Ses doigts s'emmêlaient déjà aux cheveux sombres de son ami...de son amant à venir.

Il sentait ses doutes s'envoler, disparaître au loin, se dissoudre sous la passion les terrassant. Comment une telle chose pouvait-elle être interdite ? Avant de rencontrer Gwaine, il avait durant longtemps porté de lourds préjugés sur les relations entre hommes. Il voyait cela comme impur, incompréhensible, et imaginait les échanges comme brutaux et manquant de douceur. Mais il s'était lourdement trompé. La douceur, la tendresse et la passion, il expérimentait maintenant tout cela, sans honte ni barrière. Et il voulait encore plus.

Il sentait déjà le désir reprendre possession de son corps, l'envahir en des vagues de plus en plus ardentes. Mais, s'il appréciait tout ceci, il ne souhaitait pas perdre le contrôle maintenant, et prendre le risque d'être surpris entièrement dévêtu dans ces bois de plus en plus sombres. Non, Gwaine et lui seraient bien plus tranquilles à Camelot, dans ses appartements, là où personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Mais encore fallait-il retourner au château...

Il se sépara à regret de la bouche du brun et laissa son front reposer contre le sien. Gwaine le fixait d'un regard perdu, voilée par une envie partagée. Ses soupirs étaient hachés, sonores, alors que son torse se soulevait anarchiquement.

-Si je savais que tu embrassais aussi bien, je t'aurais avoué bien plus tôt ce que je ressentais pour toi, fit une voix rauque, mais emplie de contentement.

Léon rit aussitôt, puis déposa un nouveau baiser hâtif.

-Rentrons, déclara-t-il ensuite. Et glissons-nous dans mes appartements dès que nous pourrons. Il n'est pas sûr de rester ici.

Dès que Gwaine eut rapidement acquiescé, il se releva, et attrapa la main du brun pour l'encourager à faire de même.

* * *

Je me sentis quitter un peu plus le sol, m'élevant à l'abri de cette poche ma foi fort confortable. Mais des incertitudes subsistaient.

Où m'emmèneraient-ils ? Me garderaient-ils avec eux ?

Cela était un honneur, et également une joie profonde. Peu de mes sœurs allaient connaître une telle paix, la certitude de pouvoir vivre encore quelques mois voir quelques années dissimulées dans les pages d'un livre, ou chéries par des humains amoureux.

Et j'avais apparemment été recueillie par de tels spécimens si étranges. Un léger trou dans la poche me permit d'apercevoir le baiser échangé par les deux hommes, et je rougis un peu plus à cela. Remarqueraient-ils ce changement de couleur ? Serais-je amenée à en voir plus ? Le rouge de mon corps s'accentua. L'exaltation me gagnait déjà, et je ne fus que trop heureuse, de longues minutes plus tard, de sentir l'homme se redresser pour enfin m'emmener au loin.

Je n'étais qu'une feuille. Une pauvre petite feuille qui avait été arrachée trop vite à la chaleur de sa chère mère. Une feuille. Mais une feuille chanceuse. Car ces deux hommes m'avaient recueillie, et je pouvais désormais envisager une autre vie. Une vie calme, paisible. Une vie durant laquelle je pourrai être témoin de l'amour évident qu'ils se portaient.

Le soleil se couchait doucement sur le royaume de Camelot. Des ombres chaudes caressaient les arbres se dévêtant toujours de leur manteau coloré. Les rayons pourpres renforçaient ces tons automnaux. Le paysage changeait, effaçait toute trace laissée par un été fertile. Mais la beauté du lieu restait intacte. Presque tous les hommes avaient quitté la forêt, à part quelques voyageurs et quelques brigands. Au loin, les sabots de deux chevaux claquaient sur la terre humide. Des cavaliers retournaient chez eux. Leurs longues capes se soulevaient au rythme du galop de leur monture, et étaient éclairées par le soleil couchant. Cette scène aurait pu être ordinaire pour des chevaliers habitués aux patrouilles tardives. Mais un détail en particulier dénotait irrémédiablement. Les regards qu'ils échangeaient témoignaient de sentiments assumés, bien que proscrit dans leurs lois les plus fermes. Mais leurs mains s'effleurant riaient de ce danger, et célébraient un attachement qui combattait les interdits les plus sombres. Ils s'aimaient. Ils souhaitaient être ensemble. Et personne n'allait pour l'heure les contredire...Personne et surtout pas une petite feuille d'automne qui tressautait dans une poche close, impatiente d'être témoin de la suite de leurs aventures...

FIN

* * *

(Bon ok, ce n'est pas une ode, mais ça m'est venu juste après ^^. Et j'avais envie d'écrire le point de vue d'une feuille qui tombe. J'aime l'automne. Les fortes chaleurs insupportables de l'été sont enfin passées, et les paysages se parent de couleurs magnifiques. Il est juste dommage que le froid arrive si vite...)


End file.
